Power Rangers Data Squad
Power Rangers Data Squad is a 2015 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. It tells the story of Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, & Amy who were living they're normal lives on Plant Earth, Sonic's arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who is willing to take over another dimension called "Cyberspace". This happens in a universe where no other Power Rangers have existed. Synopsis "A long time ago, there was an Legendary War between the Power Rangers & the armada, victory was their's, but now Dr. Eggman discover's a parallel dimension & plan's to take over Earth & Cyber-Space, Palutena, the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, for this is Power Rangers Data Squad" Characters Rangers Data Squad Rangers.png|Data Squad Rangers DNA Delta Squad Rangers.png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers Data Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer) DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer).png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer) Data Squad Rangers (with Robin).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Robin) DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Robin).png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Robin) Data Squad Rangers (with Huey).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Knuckles) Other Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentor *Palutena *Pit Adopted Characters *Sylveon Trusted Heroes *The Other Power Rangers *The Legendary Past Power Rangers *Miles "Tails" Prower, Espio the Chameleon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Vector the Crocodile & Rouge the Bat. *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *The Freedom Fighters (Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE & Rotor) *Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Max, May, Brendan, Wally, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Tracey, Gary, Drew, Deliah, Iris, Clan, Clemont & Bonnie & Pokemon *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola, Booker, Robotboy & Robotgirl *Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, Terence, Clank and Bobble & Fairy Mary *Mitzi, Gail, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Cashmere Biskit & Velvet Biskit *Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie and Quetzal *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Sisi, Naxxya & William *Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard & Java the Caveman *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tenticales, Mr Krabs & Sandy Cheeks *Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille. *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex & Libby Folfax *Timmy Turner, Chloe Carmichael, Chester, AJ, Cosmo and Wanda *Danny Fenton/Phantom *Danielle Fenton/Phantom *Princess Elise *Chris Thorndyke *Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Jane, Alice, Axel & Naminé *Jinx, Blackfire, Nightwing, Copy Cat, Wildfire, Blue Beetle, See-More, Mammoth, Private HIVE, Billy Numerous, Angel, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Ravager & Color Raven Sisters *Sportacus, Stephanie, Robbie Rotten, Pixel, Ziggy, Stingy & Trixie *Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kijimuna, Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, Captain Gantu, Chopsuey, Evile, Leroy, Reuben & the Experiments *Numbuh 0 (Monty Uno) and Numbuh 355 (Samantha "Sam" Wilson) *Numbuh 362 (Rachel T. McKenzie), Numbuh 86 (Francine "Fanny" Fulbright), Numbuh 60 (Patton Drilovsky), Numbuh 83 (Sonia), Numbuh 84 (Lee) and other Kids Next Door Operatives *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Eddy, Double-D, Ed *Sam & Max *Cube *Brian *Widgit *The Care Bears Allies *Motherboard, Dr Marbles, Fluff, Creech, TW, Zachary, Scanner & Wanda *The Wind Sisters *Jankenman, the gang & Aikko *Sirius, Malta, Bibble & Piale *Jenny, Eros & Psyche *Buzzie the bug fairy *Wizzie the bug fairy *Sensei Wu *Jerry Lewis *Chip & Dale *Marty McFly *Clare & Leelee *Caleb & Blunk *Toto the Rainbow Phoenix *Pretty Cures *Little Cutest Pets *Rainbow Fairy elves *Flower Fairy elves *Season Fairy elves *Music Fairy elves *Masked Rider Teams *Hippo & Pipi *Momo the dolphin & Purachan *Danny "Daniel" Williams *The little dinosaurs *Fairy Servant Genevieve & Rosemary *Candy, Pop, Gurel, Enen & Queen Euphoria *Tamiya, Milly, Johnny, Hiroki, Taelia, Elsa, Hervé & Nicolas *Nadira, Ransik, Jindrax and Toxica, Mystic Mother, Snow Prince, Loki, Kegler, Matoombo, Itassis, Norg, Tenaya, Princess Shayla, Circuit, Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku, Anton Mercer, Elsa/Principal Randall, Dahlia, Isinia Cruger, Dulcea, Tensou, Gosei, Mentor Ji, Doctor K, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Guin, Master Lope, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Andrew Hartford, Anubis Cruger, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Captain William Mitchell, Keeper, Nikki, Toby, Phineas, Fire Heart, Jenji, Mystic Wizards, Mystic Titans, Birdie Fowler, Piggy, Sergeant Silverback, Spencer, Fran, Colonel Mason Truman, Corporal Hicks, Hayley, Cyber Cam, Animus, Silver Guardians, Mr. Collins, Captain Logan, Clark Fairweather, Angela Fairweather, Waspicable, Auric the Conqueror, Dimitria, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Alpha 7 & Alex *The Fairy Queen, Aqua Regina & Florida *The Flower Sprites, The Flower Guardians, The Flower warriors & Mother Nature *The Character Spirits *Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Meiko *Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken *Mikey, Christopher, Nene, Angie, Jeremie, Ewan, Kotone *Tagiru, Ryouma, Airu, Ren, Hideaki, Kiichi, Mizuki, Ken, Haruki, Noboru, Old Clock Shop Man *Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Meicoomon *Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadilomon, Wormmon *Shoutmon, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Ballistamon, Damemon, Luminamon *Gumdramon, Astamon, Oppossumon, Dracmon, Dobermon, Locomon, Submarimon, ShimaUnimon, Witchmon, Allomon, Clockmon *Fabia Sheen, Mira Clay, Ace Grit, Baron Leltoy, Ren Krawler, Chan Lee & Bakugan *Heidi, Ocho Drummond, Strum Basso, Peg D'Urso & Pick Shellville *Mario Bros, Wario Bros, Toad Bros, The Princesses, Toadette sisters, donkey kong gang, yoshi gang, mario babies, The Princes & the koopa family *Professer Inukai, Control, Synchro, Ante, Eco, Rescue, Peace, Follow & I.R. *Mokona Modoki, Clef, Ferio, Presea, Alcyone, Ascot, Caldina, Lantis, Primera, Sierra, Eagle Vision, Geo Metro, Zazu Torque, Lady Aksa, Sanyun, Chang Ang, Tarta, Princess Emeraude, Keroberos, Sun Spinel, Yue, Ruby Moon, Clow Reed & Yuko Ichihara *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Love, Surprise, Pride, Laughter, Shame, Worry, Fustration, Trust, Shy, Tender, Clever, Interest, Excitment, Anticipation, Bing Bong, Rainbow Unicorn, workers & Police officers *Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa & Po *Lil Tulip, Buttercup, Poppy, Crocus, Pop-Corn, Blossom, Poison Ivy, Hyacintha, Sweet Beth, Violet, Busy Lizzie, Petal Pink, Rosie, Bunny Bunch, Twinkle, Baby Sunshine, Lilybelle, Bouncing Bet, Pony Pixies, Bonnie Blue Eyes, Bo Peep Sheep, Chrysanthe-mum, Whippoorwill, Sweet Bea, Honey Bunch & Sunny Bunch *Queen Ercell, Prince Arc, Gunbard, Gaga, Chawoo, Belbel, Balizan, Drago, Demon King, King of Heaven, Fairy King & Ghost King The Human Sailor Scouts The Trix Flower Rangers Other Rangers Power Rangers Robo Force Power Rangers Star Force Power Rangers Blue Sky Power Rangers Ninja Five Power Rangers Nature Force Anime Heroes Tokyo Rangers Milky Holmes Janken Force Floral Princess Force Eternal Girls The Triangle Star Princesses Miracle Rangers Regular Rangers Humongous Rangers D.I.C.E. Team Super Team Doll The Other Spiez The Spiez Team Earth Defenders The Witch Exam The Character Guardians |Amu Hinamori |- | |Utau Hoshina |- | style="background-color:gold;color:black;"|Platinum Royale |Tadase Hotori |- | style="background-color:black;color:navy;"|Black Lynx |Ikuto Tsukiyomi |- | |Nagihiko Fujisaki |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:lightgreen;"|Sky Jack |Kukai Souma |- | style="background-color:pink;color:black;"|Dear Baby |Yaya Yuiki |- | style="background-color:teal;color:white;"|Samurai Soul |Kairi Sanjou |- | style="background-color:#ff0067;color:white;"|Clown Drop |Rima Mashiro |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:dodgerblue;"|Dream Dream |Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto |- | style="background-color:orange;color:yellow;"|Pure Feeling |Rikka Hiiragi |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:mediumblue;"|Miracle Ocean |Houji Shinohara |- | style="background-color:red;color:orange;"|Sunny Pack |Takuto Sagara |- | style="background-color:purple;color:violet;"|Lavender Moon |Mitsuki Aino |} Miraculous Team The Jewel Riders Magical Girls Club The Correctors Toad Brigide Rainbow Sprixie Princesses The Future Witchlings Flower Magicians The Romance Girls Majokko Club Glitter Force Team The Earth Princesses The Royale Princesses The Harmony Princesses The Season Princesses The Flower Princesses Petitè Princesses The Fairy Princesses Clamp Magical Girls The Witchlings Rainbow Kids The Magical Girls The Mermaid Princesses Other Heroes RWBY Team Grossologist Team Humongous Backyard Rangers C-ute France Guardians of Kandrakar Puella Magi Team LoliRock Team Mighty Accelguard Super Sooga Heroes Power Ponies (Past selves) The Wonderful 101 The Brave Heroes Chipmunk Heroes Cross Fusion Team Honey Team Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Mew Mew Power Advanced Rangers Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:crimson;"|Water Ninja |Nya |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;"|Purple Ninja |Li'l Nelson |- | style="background-color:orange;color:black;"|Orange Ninja |Skylor |} The Winx Team Sailor Scouts The Secret Flowers Tenkai Knights Kids Next Door Operatives Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys The 3 Ninja's Barbie Spy Squad Shoku Warriors Digi-Destined Teen Titans Keyblade Welders Life Fibers Synchronization The Elite Four Harmony Force Rangers Team Lightyear Maximals PAW Patrol Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Mystic Force Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury R.P.M Super Samurai Megaforce/Super Megaforce |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="width: 60px;background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold;" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Energy Chasers T.Q.G. Ninja Steel Wild Prime Unofficial Mega Civilians *Totoro *Christie *Roger Baxter *Princess Yuna *Science Twilight *The Gods and Lady Venus *Dusty Crophopper *Beetlejuice & Lydia *Mrs. Anna Twombly, Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Big G. Goda & Sneech Honekawa *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Phoebe & D.A *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika *Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Tap, Bongo, Kaito, Madoka, Tanaka, Fuzuki, Masami Ooshige, Keiichi Wakaouji, Mystery Man, Hiroya, Miki, Pog, Mog, Madame Taki, Nikora, & Eichi *The Gingivitis Gang (Leo, Kay, Dee, Darol & Nolan) *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *The Shredder *Krang *Rocksteady and Bebop *Father *The Delightful Children from down the Lane *Dr. Neo Cortex *Uka Uka *Doctor N. Gin *Doctor Nefarious Tropy *The Elementals *Mephiles the Dark *The Cavity Goon *Ms. Sweetie *Nightmare Moon *Tirek *Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk *Chrysalis *Dark Princess Matter *Evil Emperor Zurg *Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Meowth) *Eugial, Mimet, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Pitiol *Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Chi & Sailor Phi *Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminium Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko & Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon Eggman robot creations *Egg Pawns *Egg-Shackle *Egg-Walker *Egg-Demon *Egg-Titan *Egg-Umbra *Egg-Reaper *Egg-Turtle *Egg-Saucer *Egg-Dragon *Egg-Cinderblock *Egg-Socerer *Egg-Tiki *Egg-Golem *Egg-Fairy Psycho Rangers Arsenal Transformation Devices *Digital Wrest Morpher *Remote Cyclone Morpher Weapons Robbie Diaz *Omega Sword◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Omega Blaster/Omega Blade◆ *Shark Sabers◆ *Omega Red Samurai Sword◆ *Omega Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robin Diaz *Omega Sais◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Mordecai *Delta Lance◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Jungle Fan◆ *Delta Blue Samurai Spear◆ *Delta Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Yoshi *Slasher Axe◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Slasher Green Samurai Dagger◆ *Slasher Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sunset Shimmer *Flaming Daggers◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Jungle Mace◆ *Flaming Yellow Samurai Staff◆ *Flaming Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Amy Rose *Power Hammer◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Power Pink Samurai Bow◆ *Power Magi Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Atticus Akito *Metal Crossbow◆ *Cyber Delta Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Zoe Batheart *Hearted Wand◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Starlight Glimmer *Heliotrope Bow◆ *Heliotrope Whip◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Knuckles the Echidna *Quantum Gauntlets◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sticks the Badger *Automatic Boomerang◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Xion *Kingdom Keyblade◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Emerl *Shadow Claws◆ *The Divewing Keyblade◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Penny *Data Goggles◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sonic the Hedgehog *Caliburn◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sora *Kingdom Key MK.II◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Rigby *Generator Scooper◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Karone Hammond *Crimson Saber◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Lucina *Diamond Falchion◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Serena *Palkia Staff◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Princess Marina *Mermaid Bow◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Princess Kelly *Galaxy Fan◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Trixie *Sparkle Wand◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Manic the Hedgehog *Lucky Yo-Yo◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sonia the Hedgehog *Spiral Flower Rod◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Slider *Super Fire Ball◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Coloratura *Sun Spear◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Gmerl *Cyclone Duel-Blade◆ *Cyclone Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Apple Bloom *Cream Terra Shield◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sweetie Belle *Pale Steel Baton◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Scootaloo *Citrus Battle Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Babs Seed *Tan Hydro Arrow◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Diamond Tiara *Candy Tri-Dagger◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Silver Spoon *Ultramarine Power Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Blaze the Cat *Power of Flames◆ *Sol Fire Blast◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Silver the Hedgehog *Psychokinesis◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Philmac *Azure Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Riku *Way to the Dawn◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Kairi *Destiny's Embrace◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robo Ruby *Ruby Sword◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robo Sapphire *Sapphire Staff◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Zords *Red Omega Zord◆ *Blue Delta Zord◆ *Green Slasher Zord◆ *Yellow Flaming Zord◆ *Pink Power Zord◆ *Grey Metal Zord◆ *Purple Hearted Zord◆ *Heliotrope Unicorn Zord◆ *Quantum Delta Q-Rex◆ Other Zords *Orange Automatic Zord◆ *White Kingdom Zord◆ *Black Jet Zord◆ *Aqua Submarine Zord◆ *Gold Tornado Zord◆ *Silver Gummi Zord◆ *Bronze Generator Zord◆ *Crimson Dino Zord◆ *Diamond Dialga Zord◆ *Pearl Palkia Zord◆ *Turquoise Mermaid Zord◆ *Indigo Galaxy Zord◆ *Cyan Unicorn Mechazord◆ *Lime Speed Zord◆ *Magenta Motocross Zord◆ *Vermillion Racer Zord◆ *Sun Griffin Zord◆ *Platinum Giratina Zord◆ *Cream Earth Pony Zord◆ *Pale Unicorn Zord◆ *Citrus Pegasus Zord◆ *Tan Earth Pony Zord◆ *Candy Earth Pony Zord◆ *Ultramarine Earth Pony Zord◆ *Sol Fire Zord◆ *Psychic Tech Zord◆ *Azure Operator Zord◆ *Topaz Hawk Zord◆ *Heart Eagle Zord◆ *Sky Lion Mechazord◆ *Sea Lion Mechazord◆ Combined *Cyber Delta Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Platinum Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Gold and Silver Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Warrior Megazord◆◆◆ *Cyber Supreme Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Crimson Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Aqua Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Cyan Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Shadow Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Assault Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Angel Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Guardian Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Knight Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Crusader Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Crusader Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Gladiator Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rainbow Knight Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Sol Archangel Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Data Squad Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Legendary Megazord Combination Mighty Morphin * Squadron * Ninjetti * Aquitar * Zeo * Turbo * In Space * Lost Galaxy * Lightspeed Rescue * Time Force * Wild Force * Ninja Storm * Dino Thunder * S.P.D. * Mystic Force * Operation Overdrive * Jungle Fury * R.P.M. * Super Samurai * Megaforce/Super Megaforce * Dino Charge * Ninja Steel * Energy Chasers * Unofficial Mega * T.Q.G. * Wild Prime * Harmony Force * Episodes Plot *A New Legend Of Heroes Season 1: The Dr. Eggman Saga #Episode 1: The Call to Action Part 1 #Episode 2: The Call to Action Part 2 #Episode 3: Robbie's Sick Day #Episode 4: Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers #Episode 5: The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow #Episode 6: The Alliance of Gold & Silver #Episode 7: Initiating Space Patrol Delta #Episode 8: Trans-Dimensional Turtles in a Data Shock #Episode 9: N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance #Episode 10: Harmony in Dragon Land #Episode 11: Penny's First Ranger Promise #Episode 12: A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown #Episode 13: Hawaii's Greatest Threat #Episode 14: Kids Next Door: Operation R.A.N.G.E.R #Episode 15: The Glitter Force Fantasy #Episode 16: It's a Jungle Fury Out Here #Episode 17: The Rise of the Sol Ranger #Episode 18: New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 #Episode 19: Mephiles and Harime's Plot, Ultimate World of Darkness Part 2 #Episode 20: Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3 #Episode 21: Power Rangers & Digi-Destined Unite #Episode 22: New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs #Episode 23: Rangers and Titans, GO! #Episode 24: The Mystery of Littlest Pet Kidnappers #Episode 25: Serena, The Pearl Ranger #Episode 26: The Legend of the Quantum Power #Episode 27: The Mystic Battle Power #Episode 28: The Samurai Quest #Episode 29: The Journey Continues, the Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger #Episode 30: Data Squad Meets Super Megaforce #Episode 31: The Defender of the Galaxy #Episode 32: The Quest of the Lyoko #Episode 33: Forever Rangers, Retro & Data Squad #Episode 34: The Great Wild Force Story #Episode 35: The 39 Jewels of the Magical Kingdom #Episode 36: The Mermaid Princess Rescue #Episode 37: The Greatest Ninja Quest #Episode 38: Team Disney Rangers Forever #Episode 39: The Ultimate Tag-Team Battle Royal #Episode 40: The Magical Rainbow of Light #Episode 41: Mew Mew Ranger Power #Episode 42: Data into Overdrive #Episode 43: Data Squad's Star Command Alliance #Episode 44: The Jankenland and the Flower Magic World of Heroes #Episode 45: The Magical Battle of Heroes #Episode 46: The Sprixie and Toad Brigade Mission #Episode 47: Rely on the True Blue #Episode 48: Data & Dino Rangers Do Mix #Episode 49: The Call of the Winx #Episode 50: The Magical Flower fairy land Adventure #Episode 51: Power of Pink to the Rescue #Episode 52: Data Squad meet's Rainbow Fairy Princesses #Episode 53: The Unofficial Rangers best Comedy #Episode 54: The Exciting With the Secret Flowers #Episode 55: The Rise of the Red Rangers #Episode 56: The Team up of the Guardians #Episode 57: Back To The Past Part 1 #Episode 58: Back To The Past Part 2 #Episode 59: The Spiez Mission #Episode 60: The Call of the Sailor Scouts #Episode 61: The Sixth and Seventh and Other Power #Episode 62: Peaceful of Green on the Move #Episode 63: The Magical Girls Club Power #Episode 64: The Call of the Monkey Team #Episode 65: Prominence of Yellow Rangers #Episode 66: The Mission to Midnight Castle #Episode 67: Finding of the Five Pillars #Episode 68: A Ranger's Triumph #Episode 69: Legendary Final Battle Part 1 #Episode 70: Legendary Final Battle Part 2 Season 2: Premiere * Season 2: The Soleanna Saga #Soleanna's Darkest Nightmare Part 1 #Soleanna's Darkest Nightmare Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3 Premiere * Season 3: The Kalos Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4: Premiere * Season 4: The Utrom Shredder Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5: Premiere * Season 5: The Dark Signers Saga #The Rise of the Crimson Dragon Part 1 #The Rise of the Crimson Dragon Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 6: Premiere * Season 6: The Supreme Kai Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 7: Premiere * Season 7: The Xehanort Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Specials #Gmerl and the Trouble with Zombies (Halloween Special) #??? #Power Rangers Saves Christmas (Christmas Special) #The Legend of the Valentines Grouch (Valentines Special) #??? Movies #Power Rangers Data Squad Xenoverse #Power Rangers Data Squad: Bonds Beyond Time #Power Rangers Data Squad: The Warrior's Path #??? #??? Trivia *A new legacy of power rangers will be continued in ''Power Rangers Xenoforce'' *All student's in Canterlot High School will be like Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series